


Quadruple The Mess

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye blames Ward's super sperm and he blames her alien DNA when they learn their second set of twins is on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadruple The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Finding out they were having twins the first time had been quite a shock to Skye and Grant. Karen Amelie and Julie Renee Ward came into the world kicking and screaming after twenty-six hours of labor and were immediately showered in love by their parents. Both of them were quite thankful they had their family around them for support and help because they didn’t sleep for what felt like months afterwards.

Finding out they were having twins again only fourteen months after Karen and Julie’s births was an even greater surprise. “Of course this would happen to you two,” Coulson told them after he finally stopped laughing.

“The chances of conceiving a second set of twins are very low but you two proved yourselves to be the exception to the rule yet again.” Jemma had recovered pretty quickly after seeing the ultrasound with her own eyes and confirmed the news herself.

“You two going to try again after this?” Trip asked. He laughed when Skye glared at him and whipped a towel his way.

“We’ll definitely help out again, you two. You’re going to need it with four kids that young.” Even May was amused and she didn’t let her emotions show that often.

Fitz couldn’t help but put in his two cents either. He was thrilled and terrified for them. “Don’t expect to change all those diapers either. That’s up to you two.”

Skye glared at him but Grant addressed Trip’s question first. “Nope, we’re done having babies. Four so close in age is more than enough and we don’t want to risk twins again.” 

“I still say you have super sperm,” his wife murmured, earning a glare.

“It’s not just my fault. Baby, I think some of this is because you’re an alien.” He had never cared about that, however, and hated bringing it up.

This time, Skye glared at him. “Oh, don’t place this on me too!” But she dissolved into laughter as she sat down on a chair. Karen’s tell-tell whine for attention interrupted the entire conversation, though, so Skye went to check on her daughter.

“Mama!” the baby cried excitedly when she saw her.

Skye’s heart thumped again, as it always did when she laid eyes on her daughters. “Hey you. You want me to hold you?”

“Yes.” Those were the only two words Karen knew. Meanwhile, Julie could only say Pa (as in Grandpa) and Dada.

Julie started banging on the playpen with one of her toys, also demanding attention. “Pa.”

Skye grinned. “Grandpa, somebody wants you over here.”

“Coming!” Coulson called. He practically bolted over to the playpen to see his granddaughters. He loved spoiling them as did the rest of the team. He honestly didn’t mind helping raise them with Skye and Grant – they were a family and that’s what families do.

With Fitz and Trip’s help, Grant was able to complete the second nursery before their third and fourth children came into the world (it wasn’t easy getting anything done with two babies demanding their attention all the time). “Are you looking forward to going through this all over again?” Fitz stared at his best friend curiously.

Grant nodded. “More than anything. These kids are tiny people that Skye and I created together. How amazing is that? And sure, our lives are going to be chaotic for the next eighteen years but I’m ready for this. I wouldn’t change a fucking thing that led us to this point in our lives.” Okay, there were a few things (more than a few) he’d change if he had the power to do so but it wasn’t the time or the place to get into them.

“Good luck.” Trip couldn’t wait to meet the newest members of their family. He enjoyed spoiling his nieces already and wanted to spread that love around. There was enough to go around.

Skye couldn’t wait to give birth. Pregnancy with twins was hell and she had already been through this once. She definitely didn’t want to do this for a third time – she didn’t have it in her. And besides, at least her kids would have built in friends and would never have to worry about being lonely. She and Grant knew that feeling quite well and hoped for better for their children.

After sixteen hours of labor – which ended in an emergency C-section when Skye’s blood pressure skyrocketed – Josie Lynn and Alexander Douglas Ward made their first appearances into the world. Skye quickly nicknamed their only son Xander and it stuck much to Grant’s chagrin. Twenty-one month olds Karen and Julie couldn’t stop staring at Josie and Xander because they really hadn’t been around other babies before. “I still can’t believe we have four babies under the age of two.” Skye was even more thankful that they were done now.

Grant nodded his head in agreement after kissing the top of Josie’s head. “I can’t believe it either but this is our life now.”

“You two create some beautiful and handsome children.” Jemma shifted Xander in her arms to get more comfortable and tried to push down the sudden urge to have a child. She and Fitz were nowhere near ready for this yet so she’d just have to be content to help Skye and Grant with her nieces and nephew.

“Thanks, Jemma.” Grant itched to hold his son again but let her keep ahold of the newborn because he couldn’t take his eyes off Skye. Even sweaty and tired she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

When Josie and Xander came home, chaos definitely erupted. If one of the babies wasn’t crying, another started up and it was a vicious cycle. Skye and Grant were never more thankful for their family because they couldn’t handle all these kids on their own and they knew it. They couldn’t wait until all four were older and able to take care of themselves so they could just get some rest without worrying about diapers or feedings or any of the shit associated with toddlers and newborns.

Neither of them would exchange the four children they loved more than anybody else for anything. It was exhausting one hundred percent of the time but Skye and Grant loved them and their jobs. Both were important to them.


End file.
